


Family Outing

by deamrose10



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamrose10/pseuds/deamrose10
Summary: who knew babysitting could be this interesting? (umi/maki)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live not mine ^_^
> 
> A/N: this story is based on the manga where Nico has twin girl siblings instead of the three in the anime.

"Umi, thank you for doing this on such short notice. I really appreciate it," Nico said as the bluenette followed her to the door.

"I know they can manage on their own, but it makes me feel better knowing that someone's minding them. My mom can be forgetful sometimes and she really needs these papers she left behind when she left on this business convention of hers. It's going to be a long trip, but hopefully I'll be back before dinner."

"Don't worry, Nico. I don't mind, and I simply adore your sisters. We'll manage."

"Nico-nii!" Two pairs of arms enveloped the older girl as she finished tying her shoelaces.

"Kokoro, Cocoa. Be good for Umi-oneechan while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can. Mama said she has souvenirs waiting. I'll bring them back later but you need to behave before getting them, okay?"

"Hai! Hurry back, Nico-nii! Don't worry, we'll have fun with Umi-neechan!"

"Have a safe trip, Nico-nii! We'll be good! Umi-neesan daisuki!" Umi blushed at how expressive the twins are in regards to her. Ever since meeting the girls, she found them to be extremely sweet and adorable and her heart just melted at how close the siblings are to each other, Nico included. So when Nico asked her just this morning if she could babysit for the day since her mother wanted her to run an errand, she didn't hesitate to say yes since she doesn't have anything else to do. Nico hugged her sisters, thanked Umi again, then left.

"Okay, you two. Nico said you still have homework to do. How about we finish them then head to the park to play?" Umi said as she led the two to the dining room.

"Really? Yay! I'll finish them real quick. Will you help us, Umi-neechan?" Cocoa said as she grabbed hold of Umi's hand and tugged her towards the table.

"Onegai, Umi-neesan! Mama usually helps us because Nico-nii has her own work to do," Kokoro said getting her books and notebooks and placing them on the table.

"Hai, of course I will. Let's do them while eating the cookies I brought." The girls bounced happily around the room while the older girl set the table with some milk and sugarfree cookies (because kids and sugar should not mix without adult supervision). It was still pretty early when the three finished their work, with plenty of time to play outside before lunch. Umi prepared the girls' backpacks with spare clothes and other necessities before heading out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The local park wasn't packed for a Saturday morning, and the three found a nice big tree to set up their blanket. The day has been forgiving so far, with a nice breeze blowing and the clouds providing adequate cover from the sun, perfect weather to be outside. Umi remembered Nico mentioning that the girls seldom go outside aside from school since their parents work full time jobs and Nico has school work and club activities most weekends. Having the girls play outside and bask in the sun and fresh air will do them some good, not to mention that they'll be too tired later and will probably take a long nap while Umi does her own work.

"Umi-neechan, let's play!" Cocoa yelled while tossing a ball to Kokoro who was now running after it because it slipped from her hands. Umi played with the girls for a bit before a few other kids asked to play with them, so she sat down under the tree and decided to catch up on her reading.

"Here." Umi was startled as a bottle of water suddenly appeared before her. She looked up to find her red headed junior smiling down at her.

"Maki! What are you doing here? Ah, arigatou." The bluenette said as she took the offered bottle from the younger girl's hand. Maki sat down beside her and opened her own bottle.

"I just came from the library. I was passing by when I saw you with Nico-chan's sisters. She asked you to babysit them?"

"Hai. She had an emergency errand to run and won't be back until later. Since I'm not really doing anything, I agreed. Those two have grown on me already anyway." Umi stated as she looked at the girls fondly. Maki stared at Umi as she watched the two girls with a tender smile on her face.

"Ne, Umi. You're going to be a great mother someday," Maki declared. Umi suddenly blushed hard.

"Wh-what are you saying, Maki?! We're too young to be thinking about that! Mou!" Maki just giggled at the adorable mess that was her beloved senior. Umi, realizing that Maki was teasing, flicked her lightly on the forehead but ran her thumb gently over it after. Maki pouted but relaxed under Umi's touch anyway. The two sat there for a while in comfortable silence as they watched the kids play. When the sun was starting to signal that it's almost lunch time, Umi called the girls over so that they can cool down and freshen up before they head out to lunch.

"Maki-neechan should join us!"

"Hai! The more the merrier! Umi-neesan will be very happy if you come with us, Maki-neesan." Umi and Maki blushed as the kids unkowingly seemed to be setting the two up.

"Calm down, you two. Maki might be busy. We shouldn't bother her." The girls seemed to deflate after hearing that and looked at the redhead with pleading eyes. Maki stepped back a bit, surprised at how adorable the twins were looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I, uh, I guess I can join you for lunch. I'm not really busy today, anyway," Maki said, a blush evident on her face as she avoided making eye contact with a beaming Umi. The girls were ecstatic and clung onto the two teenagers as they made their way to a nearby restaurant.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very interesting sight; two teenagers taking care of cute twin girls. The group of four looked like a happy family, disregarding the fact that the teens are both girls. Umi and Maki seemed to be enjoying themselves as much as the twins, laughing together while feeding the girls their food and wiping their mouths, overall enjoying each other's company. The other patrons of the establishment seemed to be affected by their good mood as well, complimenting how adorable the girls are, happy that they can witness such beautiful innocence in this day and age. Apparently, the four also attracted quite a number of people to eat at the restaurant, so the owner gave them free desserts as thanks, much to the twins' delight. After eating, they decided to walk around the area before going home.

It was nearing two in the afternoon, and by the time they got back to Nico's apartment, the twins were already asleep, each being carried by their chaperones. As Umi tucked the girls in their futons, Maki leaned on the bedroom door, a contented smile on her face as she gazed at Umi kissing the twins' foreheads before standing up and walking towards the redhead. They shared a soft smile, glanced at the girls for the last time, then closed the door quietly, leaving it slightly ajar for Umi to hear them if they wake up.

"Well, today was fun," Maki said as she settled herself at the dining area as Umi prepared tea for the both of them.

"It was, wasn't it? I have to thank you for indulging the girls, Maki. I know you're busy, seeing you lugged those heavy reference books around just to stay with us, and I'm sorry for that, but the girls had fun so I'm very grateful to you for being here." Maki blushed but tried to act nonchalant as she twirled her hair.

"I-it's no trouble at all, Umi. The girls enjoyed themselves, that's all that matters." Umi just smiled at her junior sweetly.

"I have a bit of down time before the girls wake up from their nap, and I was planning on doing some schoolwork of my own. If you have your notes with you, we can do them together if you like. Unless, of course, you need to go home already." Maki tried to pretend not to sound too eager as she accepted Umi's proposal. Yes, she does have some stuff to work on, but doing them with Umi as company is way better than doing them alone at home.

The two worked on their lessons together, and Maki was secretly overjoyed to have Umi nearby to help her whenever she's stuck on a certain topic. In turn, Umi was also happy to have someone sensible to talk to now and then, having been used to Honoka and Kotori always goofing around whenever they have their study sessions. The two finished their work just in time to hear rustling inside the twins' room indicating that they're awake already.

Umi prepared some afternoon snacks for them all, and the teens continued to play with the girls, telling stories and playing pretend. It was funny to see Maki being ridden by Cocoa like a horse, pretending to save Princess Umi from Kokoro the Dragon. The four were having a blast, and their laughter was what Nico witnessed when she opened the door to the apartment.

"Tadaima!"

"Nico-nii!"

"Kokoro, Cocoa! You seem to be having fun. Did you behave yourselves for Umi-oneechan? Maki! What are you doing here?" Nico asked as she led the girls to where Umi and Maki were standing.

"Nico, okaerinasai. We bumped into Maki while we were out at the park this morning, and the kids invited her to come with us."

"Umi-neechan and Maki-neechan are the best, Nico-nii! We had fun!"

"Umi-neesan also helped us with our homework and made us snacks."

"That's good to hear. Umi, Maki, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Arigatou, Nico, but it's getting late and I need to go home soon," Umi said as the pair started gathering their things.

"Me, too. Thanks for the offer, Nico-chan, but I didn't tell my parents where I am and I don't want them to worry."

"Aww, you're going already?" Umi knelt down to Cocoa's eye level and patted the girl on the head.

"We'll play again another time, okay? And we'll bring all of Nico's friends so that everyone can also be happy. You, two be good." Cocoa and Kokoro happily nodded and gave Umi and Maki hugs goodbye.

"Umi, Maki. Thank you for taking care of my sisters. I've never seen them this happy before. Ah, here. My mom sent them as thanks, there's plenty for the both of you." Nico handed them each a bundle of what seemed like Japanese sweets.

"You shouldn't have bothered, but thank you, Nico. It was a pleasure looking after them. Maki and I enjoyed ourselves, too," Umi said as she smiled warmly at the younger girl before looking back at Nico. The older girl just grinned at them.

"Yes, I can see you both enjoyed playing house while I was away. I hope you didn't practice anything I wouldn't do in front of my sisters." The two younger girls blushed hard at what Nico was implying.

"Nico! What are you saying all of a sudden?! Don't be so shameless!"

"Nico-chan! Mou! I'm going home!" The two flushed girls left as Nico laughingly bid them goodnight.

The two girls walked in silence, trying hard to calm their beating hearts. They reached Maki's house first, and the redhead fiddled with the strap of her bag, blushing, as she looked at her senior.

"Umi, thanks for inviting me along today. I had fun, and I wouldn't have finished half of my work without you." Umi just giggled at how adorable Maki is being and reached out to pat the other girl's head affectionately.

"It's a good thing the girls were a little pushy. I had fun, too. If you want, we can go on study dates whenever you need to catch up on your lessons. I'll be happy to help you," Umi said as Maki blushed harder when the word "date" was mentioned.

"H-hai. I'd like that a lot. I'll see you soon, then."

"Oyasuminasai, Maki." The redhead stayed where she was as she watched Umi's figure disappear into the distance, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Things will definitely be interesting from now on," she mumbled as she finally headed inside, excited for the days ahead.


End file.
